


No. 6 Onshots

by Calimon1991



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More onsehots this time for No. 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Celebrate  
> Relationship: Nezumi/Shion  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Nezumi wants to celebrate

Thing weren’t great and it didn’t look like they would be getting that way anytime soon either, but tonight it was time to celebrate.

It was only a small victory, but with so much pain and suffering going on it was important to look at things in a good light when it was appropriate.

And so that’s why Nezumi encouraged Shion to stand before pulling the smaller male to his body.

He had Shion put one of his hands on his shoulder before grabbing his other hand and wrapping his free arm around the other’s waist.

He had already turned on some music and as the notes filled the room he moved his feet in time, practically dragging the other boy with him.

Shion questioned him at first, but soon gave in and tried his best to follow the other; it was obvious that he didn’t have much experience with dancing.

They danced for a while, but soon Shion was having trouble keeping up, so Nezumi slowed their movement and as they came to a stop he gazed into the white-haired boy’s eyes.

Panting, Shion looked back and before either of them knew what was happening they were each leaning forward, their lips connecting.

The kiss was slow and sensual and behind it was all of the sexual tension that had been building up between the two males ever since Shion had come to live in the underground apartment.

As the kiss deepened Nezumi slowly maneuvered them to the single bed in the small room, allowing Shion to lie down as he positioned himself to hover over the other.

Nezumi pulled away and the two were left staring at each other again.

No words were spoken as they silently asked each other if this was going to happen.

And as Shion consented Nezumi slowly moved his hands to remove the other’s clothing.

The moment Nezumi had the other boy’s shirt off, he leaned down and claimed the boy’s lips again.

Yes, tonight they could celebrate.

They would worry about the rest of the world tomorrow.

END


	2. Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Illusion  
> Characters: Shion  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Shions sick of things  
> Series: Entry 45 of 100 themes

Everything was too perfect.

Even at his young age he should have known; have sensed that something was wrong.

That everything was fake.

And maybe he had.

Maybe that was why he had thrown the doors to his balcony open that night – despite the raging storm – and screamed, screamed as loud as he could.

His life was perfect; he had everything he needed handed to him.

But it all felt wrong.

Like the whole city was trying to hide something.

And it made him want to rip his own skin off at times.

So he screamed.

Screamed in some bazaar hope that the noise would somehow shatter this perfect illusion.

End


End file.
